A Whiter Shade Of Pale
by Nyah-Cullen
Summary: Dans la nuit glaciale précédent Noël, une jeune fille n'en peut plus. Est-ce qu'Edward reviendra ? Et si oui, à temps pour la sauver ? R & R please ! ;D
1. Cemetery Drive

**Chose promis, chose due ! Voici un nouveau OS, pas eu le courage d'écrire une longue fic, désolée ! --' Peut-être dans longtemps, si j'ai de l'inspiration ! ;)**

**Bisous à tous !**

**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews ! ;)**

**OOO**

Quinze longs mois qu'il m'avait quittée.

J'étais désormais à l'université de Juneau en Alaska, la moins cher que j'avais pu trouver. J'espérais aussi _les_ y retrouver. En vain. Un jour, j'avais pousser jusqu'à Denali, avec une vieille Ford, qui avait remplacé ma Chevrolet, morte. Impossible de trouver une trace du clan de Tanya. Enfin, vue ma chance et mon sens de l'orientation, même si j'y étais déjà allée, je n'aurais jamais pu retrouver la maison.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, des flocons de neige commençaient à tomber. Renée arriva derrière moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule et embrassa ma joue devenue osseuse. Puis, sans rien dire, elle repartit dans la cuisine où j'entendais Phil raconter ses « exploits » sportifs à Charlie qui n'était qu'en partie intéressé.

Je gravis les escaliers, les bras ballants, tel un zombie. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, et vis l'heure. 19h02. Jake comptait m'emmener faire la fête avec ses amis de La Push. Je n'en avais pas envie, mais Charlie avait trop insisté, c'était ça ou aller chanter des chants de Noël en famille, vous me comprenez donc. En soufflant, je me traînais jusqu'à mon armoire et en sortis au hasard un haut et un bas. Je n'y fis même pas attention, même pas en allant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je fermais la porte à clefs, me déshabillai et me dirigeai vers la cabine de douche. Le regard perdu, je finis par croiser mon reflet dans le miroir. Je fis une pose et grimaçai. De pire en pire. Je ne contrastai presque plus avec les carreaux blanc aux murs de la salle d'eau. Mes côtes paraissaient transpercer ma peau, mes seins ne pesaient pas lourd dans la balance, et mes jambes, mon Dieu, mes jambes n'étaient plus que des poteaux recouverts de cuir. J'avais d'immenses cernes violettes autour des yeux, à force de pleurer et de mal dormir, qui me faisaient de plus en plus ressembler à une morte. A _eux_.

Au départ, Jake avait réussi à me redonner des couleurs, mais cela n'avait duré qu'un temps. Celui que je me rendisse compte à quel point ma vie pouvait être horrible sans eux. A quel point j'étais fragile, un point noir dans l'épiderme de la Terre.

Je secouais la tête, et me douchait finalement. La chaleur ne faisait plus de bien, ni même de mal. La plaie béante dans mon ventre était la seule chose que me faisait ressentir quelque chose. Après quelques minutes, je sortis, m'habillai et descendis les escaliers, toujours aussi apathique. Je voyais à quel point Charlie et Renée souffraient de me voir ainsi, sauf que je n'y pouvais rien.

Jake sonna à la porte, se fit chaleureusement accueillir par mes parents, puis passa une main derrière mon dos, pestant contre « cette foutue sangsue », m'entraînant vers sa voiture. Il conduisit jusqu'à La Push, me fit descendre et, toujours une main contre mon dos, alla vers la grange d'une maison qui m'était familière, sauf que je décidai de ne pas faire l'effort de me rappeler à qui elle appartenait.

Des gars me saluèrent, je reconnus vaguement Paul, Quil et Embry. Peut-être que Jared était là aussi, mais je n'en étais pas sûre, dans ma demi-torpeur. Je m'assis sur une chaise en plastique bleu, ou vert, aucune idée, un verre de soda à la main. J'entendis des rires, des exclamations, de la musique, et décidai de me lever. Je chancelais légèrement, et, me rendant compte que j'avais un verre plein de soda en main, je le bus. Je sortis de la grange éclairée, sans que personne ne me remarquât, un peu heureuse.

Je marchais dans la forêt, toujours tout droit. Je n'avais aucune lumière, aucun téléphone, rien. Un puma aurait très bien... Aïe. Pas ça. Pas d'animal dangereux, sinon il me revenait en mémoire. Et la douleur se faisait encore plus aiguë.

Je pris les pieds dans des racines un nombre incalculable de fois. Mes bras devaient être couverts de bleus et de terres. Je m'étais foulé le poignet, il pendouillait, rattaché à mon bras, lui-même rattaché à mon épaule. Quelqu'un m'aurait vu, on aurait pu croire au retour d'un zombie parmi les vivants.

J'avais froid aussi, très froid. Je regardais le ciel. Oh. Il neigeait toujours. J'avais même un peu de neige sur la tête et les épaules. Je haussai les épaules, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je continuais à avancer, je priais pour qu'un vampire fût là, me tuant sur le champ. Mais rien ne vint.

Au contraire, j'arrivai dans une clairière, _notre_ clairière. Je me mis à courir maladroitement dans la neige épaisse et poudreuse à cet endroit. Je tournai sur moi-même sous les flocons de neige, je dansai presque. Puis, harassée, je tombais sur le dos dans la neige. Mes longs cheveux bruns formaient un halo autour de mon visage aussi blanc que la neige. Je fermais mes yeux, me laissant aller, suivant le flot de mon destin. Mon corps se refroidissait petit à petit, rappelant presque la peau d'un vampire. J'allais mourir. Je souris, la fin de la souffrance. Je lui avais promis de rien tenter de malheureux, mais il l'avait chercher. Et puis qu'en saurait-il ? Et même, je n'avais rien été pour lui, il ne m'aimait pas, je pouvais bien mourir, ça me ferait du bien.

Je ne sentais plus certaines parties de mon corps. Je partais, les battements de mon coeur faiblissaient. Le sommeil éternel commençait à m'emporter. La mort, glacée, m'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, m'exhortant à me reposer, je lui obéis. Je n'étais plus.

- Edward...

J'ouvris les yeux, mon ange. Il me tenait dans ses bras, je les refermais, la chaleur envahissant mon corps. J'allais vivre.

Douleur.

Feu.

Glace.

Je ne distinguais plus rien, sauf les battements affolés d'un coeur qui va craquer. Le mien. J'exultai. J'allais mourir, oui, mais pour vivre.

**OOO**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne voulais pas de happy end au départ, puis mon côté joyeux l'a emporté ! Mdr**

**Pour ceux qui ont posté des reviews sur mon dernier OS, merci beaucoup, j'apprécie énormément. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont pris la peine de répondre à ma question, concernant mon essai de roman:D Sauf que je ne compte pas le publier sur internet, désolée. **

**Review ! ;)**


	2. In Too Deep

**Je ne voulais pas faire de suite, au départ. Mais bon, ces quelques reviews m'ont motivées ! ;) Je précise aussi que les noms de mes chapitres sont des titres de chansons que j'ai beaucoup aimé et j'ai trouvé que ces titres allaient bien avec l'histoire ! Cemetery Drive est une chanson de ( roulement de tambour, le meilleur groupe au monde d'après moi ! ) My Chemical Romance, et In Too Deep est une chanson de Sum 41 ! **

**_RoxanneHaleCullen_ : J'adore mettre du suspens :D Contente que ça t'ait plu ! **

**_C_ : Je n'ai pas détaillé parce que j'aime bien faire des fins en queue de poisson, et puis c'était censé être un OS, mais là, je détaille ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! ;)**

**_LuckyPotterCullen_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! ;)**

**_Elvire_ : Merciii ! Voici la suite ! En espérant que tu l'aimeras ! ;) Bonne année 2009 à toi aussi ! **

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

**OOO**

**_Chapter 2 : In Too Deep_ **

J'entendais des cris stridents non loin de moi. Je n'étais pas seule à souffrir, donc. Le feu me brûlait, pire que dans la salle de danse. Je sentais les flammes de l'enfer qui me léchaient l'échine, me recouvraient presque entièrement, me torturant. Au contraire de mon lit de glace, celui-là était trop chaud. Beaucoup trop.

Les cris se faisaient plus intense, me brisaient les tympans. La douleur augmentait en proportion, et je compris. Ces cris émanaient de ma gorge. Cependant cette constatation ne les fit pas diminuer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier. Le feu quitta enfin mes pieds, laissant petit à petit chaque extrémité de mes membres, puis les membres eux-mêmes. Sauf que cela ne me soulageait presque pas. Un hoquet de douleur arrêta un de mes cris, qui repartirent aussitôt.

Ma main libérée, je la bougeais à peine, palpant le monde qui m'entourait, à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant abréger mes souffrances, pouvant mettre fin à ma misérable vie. J'essayais d'étendre mon bras, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, comme attaché. Ou alors c'était mon imagination, la douleur... Impossible de faire abstraction de cette douleur... Je rabattis mon bras contre mon buste quand une main se posa dessus. Glacée. Néanmoins ma peau me paraissait tellement chaude que même celle de Jake m'aurait parue gelée.

Derrière mes cris une voix me parvint, inquiète. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer à qui elle appartenait, mais je la connaissais. Je supposais, entre deux piques de douleur, que les Cullen n'étaient pas bien loin. J'essayais de tempérer mes hurlements, je savais que si Edward était là, il devait souffrir presque autant que moi. Enfin, s'il m'aimait, ce qui était encore à prouver... La brûlure de mon corps était trop importante, elle s'éloignait petit à petit malgré tout.

Au final, elle se concentra, encore trop vivace pour stopper mes vocalises, en mon coeur. Il battait rapidement, pire que les ailes d'un colibri. Il me faisait mal, il voulait sortir vraiment. Je bougeais de nouveau les mains et ne trouvait rien permettant d'accéder à la requête de mon pauvre coeur. Il atteignit un pic que je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait pu être atteint. Et puis plus rien. Le vide, mes hurlements de douleur avaient cessés, mais de nouveaux bruits entêtants étaient apparus. Des petits cris, Alice. Elle devait être impatiente de me revoir, enfin, si tel était le cas. Elle était partie avec _lui_, non ? Je partis du principe qu'ils étaient revenus pour moi, je me mis à sourire. Je décidais de les faire encore patienter un peu. Prends-toi ça, Edward... Aïe, ça fait toujours aussi, malgré mon vampirisme.

J'ouvris les yeux, et poussais un « Oh ! » de surprise. Je remarquais chaque petit détail au plafond blanc de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Une petite fissure par-là, une araignée microscopique dans un coin, une autre fissure par-ci. Ce qui m'étonnait, c'est qu'Esmé eût laissé cela, surtout avec sa vision de vampire qui devait être la même que la mienne ! Peu m'importait. Les bruits n'avaient pas cessés, Alice ne s'était-elle donc pas calmée ?! Le deuxième, celui auquel je n'avais pas trop fait attention m'intrigua. Carlisle m'avait branché à un moniteur ?! Bah, peu m'importait de nouveau. Je me redressai et pris peur. La douleur revint, différente, concentrée dans ma gorge. Je l'identifiais tout de suite, j'avais soif. Mais le pire, c'était ce qu'il y avait en face de moi. J'étouffais un cri et me plaquais contre le lit, fermant les yeux et coupant ma respiration. J'essayais de me calmer, de rester stoïque, sauf qu'il y avait beaucoup trop d'humain dans le bâtiment. Dans l'hôpital... Et ce n'était pas l'excitation d'Alice qui avait provoqué les petits cris, mais le désespoir de ma mère. Elle me croyait morte.

Je voulais me lever, la prendre dans mes bras... Et la mordre. J'étais un monstre, Edward avait raison. J'étais devenue un monstre. Et où était-il, l'ange qui m'avait fait cela ? Je bouillait de colère, il m'avait laissée ?! Une deuxième fois ?! Je ne pouvais littéralement pas le supporter, j'aurais voulu prendre une grande inspiration dans le seul but de me calmer, mais je n'allais pas le faire, sinon je risquais d'attaquer des innocents. Sans oublier que je risquais de révéler l'existence des vampires au monde. Je me laissais donc faire, faisant fi de ma soif.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer l'odeur de centaines d'humain. Ma main se crispa et je plantais mes ongles dans le matelas.

- Renée ? Nous devons laisser les médecins l'emmener...

Mon père, il était là. Il essayait de rassurer ma mère, mais je sentais bien qu'il était lui aussi triste. Je percevais mieux les intonations dans sa voix, oreilles vampiriques. Puis, quelque seconde plus tard, je perçus un geste de Renée, elle acquiesçai. Charlie l'imita et la porte s'ouvrit. Je crus que j'allais me jeter sur les nouveaux arrivants... Leur sang ! Je me rigidifiais, me transformant en statue alors qu'ils me soulevèrent pour me reposer dans un sac noir. Au moins, je serais un peu protégée des odeurs si alléchantes de sang humain...

- Attendez ! Cria soudain une voix, celle de Jacob. Je veux la voir une dernière fois.

- Fais vite, dit Charlie, les larmes aux yeux.

Jacob s'approcha de moi, se pencha à mon oreille, assez émouvant s'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou capable de distinguer une morte d'un vampire.

- Nous savons, nous allons les traquer et tu n'échapperas pas au massacre, tu n'es plus ma Bella.

Je tressaillis et poussai un grognement inaudible pour des oreilles humaines mais je sus qu'il avait très bien entendu, au petit rire qu'il poussa. Sans attendre, les infirmiers refermèrent le sac et me conduisirent à la morgue. L'odeur de sang était à la limite du supportable, je me sentais si mal...

J'attendis d'être seule pour déchiqueter le sac et sortir. Je devais trouver une issue, je devais rejoindre la forêt, et les Cullen si possible. J'eus un pincement au coeur. Et si il était déjà trop tard ? Non, Alice aurait prévu une attaque, et Edward les aurait entendu approcher. Je pris enfin la grande inspiration dont je rêvais sauf qu'elle n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Ma gorge me brûla encore plus, je poussai un nouveau grognement, plus fort, plus animal. Je me faisais presque peur à moi-même.

Je regardais tout autour de moi, à moins de briser la porte de la morgue, aucun moyen de sortir...

Je me rendis compte que j'avais été transportée à l'hôpital de Seattle. Une fois dehors, après avoir traversé tout une batterie de conduis d'aération – pitoyable pour un vampire. Ma respiration était toujours bloquée. Je piquais un sprint à travers la ville, à la vitesse à laquelle j'allais, personne ne pourrait me voir. J'avais presque atteint le bois quand une odeur douce parvint à mes narines, sauf que j'eusse pu empêcher quoi que ce soit.

Je stoppais net ma course et m'accroupissais, à l'abris des regards. Je flairais, je traquais. Mon subconscient me criais d'arrêter mais je n'écoutais rien, l'odeur était trop enchanteresse. J'étais comme un animal, un guépard en chasse, je courais, je sautais, plus rien n'avait d'importance, il n'y avait aucun obstacle à mes désirs.

J'arrivais devant l'objet de ma traque. Je souris. Il me sourit aussi, j'étais belle. Je le savais, j'étais un vampire. Et malgré mes vêtements sûrement en lambeaux, je devais être attirante.

- Bonjour, dis-je, de ma nouvelle voix claire.

- Bella, dit-il, ce sourire en coin qui me faisait tant d'effet.

**OOO**

**Aloors ? :P**

**Avez-vous aimé ?**

**Review please ! **

**Bonne année 2009 à tous, un peu avance, je sais ! :D**

**Bisous**


	3. Give'em Hell, Kid

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font tant plaisir ! ;) Le titre de ce chapitre est encore le nom d'une chanson de My Chemical Romance ! 3**

**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire, mais je suis en seconde, et j'ai du boulot ! :P Ainsi qu'une vie privée ! ^^ **

**_Nienna-lo_ : Je ne vais pas répondre à toutes tes questions ici, sinon lire la suite n'aurait plus aucun intérêt ! C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu être plus affolée, mais c'est Bella. Elle n'est pas non plus folle et a du se remémorer je ne sais combien de fois chaque seconde passée au contact des Cullen. Elle s'est rappelée ce qu'on lui avait dit, et a compris en voyant la tête d'Edward accompagnée d'une intense douleur. Et puis, Jacob est un loup-garou qui n'a jamais vraiment aimé les vampires... **

**_RoxanneHaleCullen_ : Merci ! Bisous à toi aussi. **

**_Pouffinette_ : Merci beaucoup ! Une nouvelle lectrice, j'adore ! :P **

**_tchingtchong_ : Merci à toi aussi ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira ! ;)**

**_Marine_ : Hihi ! Surtout, continue à me poster des reviews ! :P Voici le chapitre 3 ! :D**

**_LuckyPotterCullen_ : Merciii ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Et aussi merci, parque je crois me souvenir que tu suis mes fics depuis le début, non ? :P**

**_Esprit333_ : Oh un nouveau lecteur ( ou lectrice ! :S ) ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! ;)**

**_Debodebi_ : Merci ! :)**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

**OOO**

_Chapitre 3 : Give'em Hell, Kid_

Il me sourit, légèrement gêné, et passa une main dans ses boucles cuivrées. Je résistai difficilement à la tentation de me jeter à son cou. Je vis le reste du clan Cullen arriver derrière, je souris à Alice, qui me répondit par un sourire encore plus grand, paraissant heureuse de me revoir, en vie ( en quelques sortes ! ).

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, ni par où commencer, et il semblait être dans le même cas. Il m'avait trop manquée. Ils m'avaient trop manquée. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, de peur d'être surprise par ma voix, déjà que ma salutation m'avait fait sursauter ! Je détournais le regard de la famille, fixant mes mains, pâles. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de soleil, dommage, j'aurais adoré les voir scintiller comme incrustées de diamant.

- Désolé, commença Edward. Nous t'avons laissée, seule. Je t'ai laissée seule, grosse erreur de ma part...

Je ne savais pas si c'était moi ou si sa phrase était réellement à double sens. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'excusait de m'avoir abandonnée il y a plus d'un an et de m'avoir laissée dans la clairière. Mais je devais sûrement avoir rêvé... Ou alors non. Si j'avais tort, pourquoi serait-il revenu ? Bonne question.

- Mouais..., répondis-je, sursautant de nouveau de surprise. Mais pourquoi m'avoir laissée dans la clairière, ça aurait été plus simple, moins... Douloureux, pour mes parents.

Edward grimaça, détourna les yeux de moi et je me rendis compte qu'Alice était partie et que personne ne me regardait dans les yeux. Je haussai un sourcil et baissai la tête. Oh. D'accord, j'étais toujours en tenue d'hôpital, très courte. Bon, au moins, j'étais dos à un arbre, donc personne ne pouvait ce que découvrait la fente de ces blouses horribles. Je passai mes mains derrière moi, essayant tant bien que mal de refermer la fente, tirant un peu sur la blouse, essayant de cacher mes cuisses. Peine perdue. Mais heureusement pour moi, Alice revint bientôt, des sous-vêtements, un débardeur et un jean en main. J'enfilai le tout à l'abris des regards et bafouillai un merci en revenant à ma place initiale. Maintenant, tout le monde me fixait, génial.

- J'étais seul, et les loups-garous arrivaient, débita Edward à une vitesse impressionnante, même pour des oreilles de vampire. Tu connais leur nombre, et je savais qu'ils ne te feraient pas de mal avant que tu ne sois totalement... Vampire. Donc...

- Tu es parti, dis-je, impassible. Je ne savais pas très bien si je lui en voulais ou pas. Bah ! Je m'en fichais après tout. Je lui en voudrais s'il ne voulait toujours pas de moi en tant que vampire. Mais vue la tête qu'il arborait, il avait du croire que j'étais en colère contre lui. J'esquissais un mouvement vers lui, il ne bougea pas. Je soupirai et n'avançai pas plus. Il ne voulait pas de moi.

Je regardais mes pieds, nus. Alice avait donc commis une erreur. Je gloussai et soufflai de nouveau, je n'avais plus qu'à partir, ou à aller rendre une petite visite à La Push, peut-être que tout serait plus simple.

Mais contre toute attente Edward s'approcha de moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, me collant à lui. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai son odeur. Encore plus puissante et plus douce que d'habitude. Je souris et me collais encore plus à lui, ma tête reposant sur son torse alors qu'il caressait délicatement mes cheveux, les embrassant par moment.

- Ce n'est pas tout mais... On va dire que les loups ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de me battre, nous interrompit Alice. Ils sont nombreux, et je ne veux perdre personne de ma famille. Que diriez-vous de partir et de continuer nos retrouvailles dans la propriété de Tanya, à Denali ?

Je souris et lâchai Edward, prête à courir. Il saisit ma main, ses yeux de lave coupant tous mes moyens pendant quelques secondes.

Puis nous nous mîmes à courir, je me rappelais qu'Edward était le plus rapide de la famille, sauf que là, nous courions à la même vitesse, largement en tête. J'essayais de pousser ma chance un peu plus loin, en accélérant. Je tournais la tête vers Edward, en mordant la lèvre inférieur ( assez douloureusement quand même ), il me regardait, ébahi, alors que je le dépassais. Je jubilai, j'étais plus rapide que Edward, nananananèreuh ! Bon, je me conduisais comme une gamine, mais c'était tellement bon...

L'euphorie me gagnait, elle faillit atteindre son paroxysme, mais en cours de route, ma gorge me brûla et une odeur encore plus agréable, plus douce – je ne savais pas que c'était possible avant – que celle d'Edward provoqua un afflue d'un liquide âcre dans ma bouche. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce détail, je me mis à courir dans la direction, plus vite, plus empressée, gorgée de toute la puissance d'un nouveau-né. Je vis ma proie à près de cent mètres, à travers les arbres. Un campeur isolé. Son odeur, son sang, tout en lui me semblait exquis. Je m'apprêtais à bondir sur lui, à n'en faire qu'une bouchée quand quelque chose de dur et de froid me heurta de plein fouet. Je grognai alors que je repoussai sans mal la masse non identifiée. Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre à courir que quatre bras me tenaient fermement. Une troisième pair vint s'ajouter autour de ma taille. J'essayais à tout prix de me débattre. Je _devais_ aller voir cet homme. Je devais le saigner à blanc, glacer ses traits, les priver de toute couleur... Je balançais mon corps dans tous les sens, rageant comme une bête en furie. De longs et terrifiant grognement sortaient du fond de ma gorge. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui me retenait. La pression sur ma taille était douce, beaucoup que celles exercées au niveau de mes bras.

- Bella ! Calme-toi ! Mon Amour, coupe ta respiration, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi...

Edward. Sa voix résonnait dans mes oreilles, je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Mon subconscient aussi le savait. Cependant mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, il appartenait à la bête, au monstre qui avait pris place en moi, qui brûlait ma gorge d'un feu ardent.

Mes dents claquèrent à quelques centimètres du visage d'Edward, je pris peur en voyant son visage effaré. Sous le coup de la surprise ma respiration se coupa, ma raison revint, mais la brûlure était toujours bien trop réelle. Je lançai des regards latéraux, Emmett et Jasper me tenaient chacun un bras, j'aurais du m'en douter. Je voulais pleurer, de honte. Mes larmes ne voulaient pas couler, mes sanglots secouaient tout de même ma poitrine, j'aurais voulu cacher mon visage de mes mains, sauf qu'elles étaient retenues prisonnières. J'avais honte, tellement fort que j'en oubliais presque la brûlure.

Les bras protecteurs d'Edward se refermèrent autour de moi, embrassant mes cheveux, me susurrant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, mais j'étais inconsolable. Comment aurais-je pu survivre après avoir commis un tel acte ?! Il me souleva et me prit dans ses bras puis se mit à courir, comme avant. Je me pelotonnais contre son torse marmoréen, laissant de côté le fait que j'aurais très bien pu courir à ses côtés. Tout en courant, il chantonnait ma berceuse, je souris entre mes sanglots secs, elle était encore plus belle aujourd'hui que la première fois qu'il me l'avait chantée, dans ma chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant une immense villa ressemblant étrangement à celle qu'avaient les Cullen à Forks. Nous étions chez Tanya. Edward s'arrêta et laissa sa famille entrer. Je relevai la tête et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, dorés à souhait. J'approchais mon visage du sien, passant mes mains derrière sa nuque, j'attirai ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles étaient si douces, c'était... Indescriptible. Son souffle était chaud, enfin, pour moi, il avait cette odeur épicée, de miel, de pin, cette odeur de vampire. Je mettais fin à notre baiser, à contre coeur. Il paraissait essoufflé, ce qui me fit sourire. Je lui faisais toujours autant d'effet.

- Bella, Bella, Bella...

Il soupira ces mots, mon prénom. Je posais pied à terre, tout en faisant en sorte de rester dans ses bras, pas question de le quitter. Nous marchâmes en silence vers la grande villa blanche. Nous n'eûmes même pas à frapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande femme blonde, sublime, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Edward, très heureuse de te revoir. Bella, contente de faire ta connaissance, tu es célèbre chez nous ! Me lança-t-elle, essayant de m'être sympathique. Mais il ne fallait pas utiliser sa petite voix de chatte en parlant à _mon_ Edward...

- De même, répondis-je, toujours aussi abasourdie par le timbre de ma voix.

- Entrez, entrez ! Dit-elle soudainement, après un léger silence.

La main d'Edward sur ma hanche, je pénétrais dans la villa. Tous les Cullen et d'autres vampires aux yeux dorés étaient debout, en rond, dans le salon. Ils nous regardèrent entrer. Puis, alors que je sentais qu'elle bouillait d'impatience, Alice se jeta sur moi, m'embrassant sur les deux joues. Elle se détourna ensuite, me fixa, sourit et se mit à parler.

- Toujours la même odeur si douce... Tu m'as manquée Bella ! Je suis désolée, il nous a obligés à partir, mais si tu savais comme il avait souffert ! Et nous ! Idem, pardonne-nous, je t'en supplie ! Débita mon petit lutin à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Alice, si je suis là, c'est bien que c'est fait, dis-je, voyant son sourire radieux s'agrandir à mesure que je parlais.

- Ce n'est pas tout mais... Vous avez une meute de loup-garous à votre poursuite, non ? Nous interrompit le seul homme qui m'était inconnu.

**OOO**

**Voilà ! Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose d'important dans ce chapitre, peut-être que vous n'avez pas eu toutes les réponses à vos questions, mais c'est aussi un peu le but, j'attends la fin de ma fic ! ;)**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est ce qui me donne l'envie d'écrire ! **

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	4. Pain

**Désolée ! Je m'excuse vraiment pour ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais la charge de travail s'est alourdie et comme je souhaite passer en première S, je n'ai pas intérêt à relâcher la pression ! Pourtant, à chaque fois que j'allais sur , je me disais : « Faudrait vraiment que tu t'y mettes ! » ! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et un petit détail, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Oh, j'allais oublier, le titre de ce chapitre me vient d'une subliime chanson de Three Days Grace ! Voilà ! :D**

**_titi_ : Merci beaucoup ! :D **

**_LuckyPotterCullen_ : Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aies lu mes fics et qu'elles te plaisent ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! ;)**

**_sandrine cullen_ : Merci à toi aussi ! En espérant que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre que les précédents ! :)**

**_Marine_ : Hey ! :) Je ne vais encore pas pouvoir te prévenir je paris ! --' On est jamais connectée en même temps ! Mais j'espère que tu auras encore une de tes super bonnes idées ! Au fait, Bella ne mord pas réellement Edward, elle essaie juste. ;) Je sais, j'ai été longue et je m'en excuse ! Mais tu sais ce que c'est la 2nde, hein ? :P**

**_tchingtchong_ : Bella est Bella et vampire ou pas, elle aura toujours de la malchance pour compenser le fait qu'elle a piqué le 2e mec le plus parfait ! x) ( Je suis une adepte de Jasper, eh oui ! ^^ ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)**

**OOO **

_Chapter 4 : Pain_

Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions à Denali et je connaissais désormais les prénoms de tout le reste de la famille. Trois belles blondes, Kate, Tanya et Irina ( qui me lançait des regards très peu sympathiques... ), Carmen et son compagnon, Eleazar.

Je surveillais de près Tanya, toujours à tourner trop près du jean d'Edward à mon goût, à lui parler avec un voix douce, roucoulant. Et il ressentait ma tension, tout comme Jasper qui retenait difficilement ses rires. Edward ne réagissait presque pas, il la repoussait gentiment, m'embrassait dans le cou, me chantait ma berceuse, me serrait plus fort que jamais contre son torse et me faisait le coup de la lave incandescente. Et là, forcément, je cédais – vampire ou pas, j'avais toujours un coeur d'artichaut.

- Ma Bella, mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je vais bientôt faire de la pâtée de blonde vampirique. Et puis je repense aux loups... à Jake. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore à notre poursuite ?! Jacob m'a juré qu'il me tuerait...

Je me remémorais ce moment, la haine que j'avais vue dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami, la chaleur de sa peau toute proche de la mienne, glacée. Je n'arrivais pas bien à réaliser qu'il m'avait dit cela, il m'avait juré qu'il m'aimait... Qu'il serrait toujours là pour moi...

Quelque chose clochait, je ne savais pas quoi, mais quelque chose devait cloché pour qu'il eût réagi ainsi. Je fis part de mes doutes à Edward qui me sourit, il croyait simplement que les « cabots » préparaient un plan. Je soupirai, non, ça ne pouvait pas être cela. Enfin, je l'espérais de tout mon pauvre coeur mort...

Notre plan était simple, se tenir près. Dès que les loups seraient non loin de chez nous, Edward entendrait leur pensée et nous pourrions aviser. Je n'avais pas envie de combattre mon Jacob, je continuais à l'appeler ainsi, dans mes pensées. Je savais que c'était comme si Edward avait appelé Tanya « Ma Tanya ».

Une semaine. Je commençais vraiment à me poser des questions. Auraient-ils décidé de nous laisser tranquilles ?! Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à cette idée.

Un mois. Non, là, il y avait un problème et ma famille continuait de faire l'autruche. Emmett rigolait toujours autant quand il m'entendait en parler à Edward, Alice me disait de ne pas m'en faire et Esmé me souriait de son sourire maternel, m'assurant la même chose. Je pensais à Jacob et puis je tournais la tête vers Edward, heureuse qu'il fût là, tout près de moi.

J'étais dans une chambre d'hôtel à Anchorage, juste assez loin de notre famille pour avoir un minimum d'intimité, cependant assez près pour pouvoir revenir à Denali en un éclair. Edward se tenait devant gêné. J'étais assise sur le lit, aussi gênée que lui.

- Tu n'as pas l'air... Tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir envie..., me dit-il, lointain.

Je ne savais pas très bien où j'en étais, j'en avais envie, mais ça ne se passait pas comme j'en avais rêvé, pas dans le feu de l'action. Je me levais pour l'embrasser. Il eut une moue bizarre. Je ne savais pas très bien ce qu'elle signifiait. N'avait-il pas envie de le faire ?!

Il regardait par la fenêtre et malgré ses précautions, je voyais qu'il reculait, imperceptiblement. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, déçue. Je ne savais pas très bien ce que je voulais ces temps-ci et réalisais que lui non plus. Il avait paru plutôt... Content, quand je lui avais parlé de faire ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire.

Je me serais mise à pleurer si mes cataractes n'étaient pas figées à jamais. Je ne sus pas s'il le remarqua mais il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et posa ma tête contre son torse marmoréen. Je reniflais bruyamment. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de le voir culpabiliser, cependant je voulais que l'on s'expliquât et il n'était pas question pour moi de parler la première.

- Bella... Ne crois pas que... Que je ne t'aime plus... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive...

Je souris tristement. Il avait du me mentir ce soir-là, le soir où il m'avait que je l'attirais, et pas seulement pour mon sang, qu'il n'était qu'un homme. J'étais presque sûre que n'importe quel homme d'Anchorage n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois avant de coucher avec une femme comme moi, un vampire, une beauté fatale.

- Tu veux que je fasse une de ces danses que font les call-girl ? Dis-je, mi-sérieuse, mi-enjoleuse.

Edward grimaça, ma réflexion ne l'avait donc pas fait rire. Je soupirai. Décidément, il m'énervait. Nous n'avions pas réellement abordé le sujet lorsque j'étais encore une vulgaire humaine, je savais qu'il était plus que sensible : déjà m'embrasser avec passion lui avait demandé de gros efforts ! Cependant j'étais un vampire, il ne risquait plus de me blesser et s'il perdait le contrôle, cela n'aurait aucune conséquence grave. M'aurait-il mentit lorsqu'il m'avait avoué « n'être qu'un homme » ? Sans l'attrait de mon sang, ne voudrait-il plus de moi ?

Je me dégageais de son emprise et le fixait avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

- Si tu ne voulais pas faire l'amour avec moi, il fallait le dire plus tôt.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain parfaitement inutile et saisis au passage la valise qu'Alice m'avait préparée. Je l'ouvris et pris les vêtements que je portais à mon arrivée. J'enlevais les sous-vêtements aguicheurs ( les moins aguicheurs de la valise, je précise ) et remis les miens, puis mon jean et mon tee-shirt. Je ressortis de la pièce en trombe, m'attendant à trouver Edward toujours aussi immobile, ayant repris sa place loin du lit.

Mais il n'en était rien. Il était sur le lit, la tête dans ses mains. Comme s'il pleurait. Ma colère retomba aussitôt et je me précipitais vers lui, lâchant bruyamment ma valise sur le sol. Je l'attirais contre moi, je le rassurais pour la première fois. Il avait besoin de mon réconfort, pour la première fois. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce détail ( majeur ).

- Désolée... Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça... Je ne le pensais pas...

- Bella... Excuse-moi. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi... C'est juste que je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... Nous. Argh... Je n'aime pas me sentir si...

- Démunis ? Comprend-moi, j'ai toujours été ainsi, une pauvre humaine faiblarde, amoureuse d'un Dieu vivant. Moi aussi, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... Mais la vie est ainsi.

Il releva la tête de ma poitrine et je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser au départ empreint de notre innocence, qui changea néanmoins d'intensité. Son corps me fit face et ses entourèrent ma taille alors que mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux cuivrés. C'étaient donc ainsi que ça devait se dérouler ?

Ses bras me serrant plus fort, coupant mon inutile respiration et mettant un terme à mes réflexions. De ma force encore toute nouvelle je le poussais sur le lit, à cheval sur lui. N'interrompant pour rien au monde notre baiser brûlant je détachais un à un les boutons de sa chemise alors que d'un geste de la main il défaisait mon soutien gorge. Je grognai tandis qu'il éloignait ses lèvres douces des miennes retirant mon tee-shirt. Pendant ce court laps de temps, j'eus tout loisir d'observer son torse pâle, à ma merci. Puis il rattrapa mon visage et dans un geste à la fois rapide et inattendu pris le dessus sur moi. Les rôles étaient inversés, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur belliqueuse.

Je sentis mon jean glisser le long de mes cuisses pour atterrir sur mes chevilles, je souris quand Edward embrassa ma gorge descendant timidement vers ma poitrine.

- Tu vois... On va... On va y arriver... Comme on voulait... Non ? Dis-je, essoufflée.

Il grogna de plaisir en remontant ses baisers vers ma bouche. Je l'accueillis avec plaisir et défis à mon tour le bouton de jean...

Nous étions de retour à Denali après deux jours de pures... Sensations. Emmett n'avait pas arrêté de faire des insinuations et des blagues douteuses mais nous n'y prêtions pas attention, toujours obnubilés par le regard de l'autre. Je bénissais le ciel que personne ne fût capable de lire mes pensées sauf qu'avec un empathe dans la famille, tout n'était pas toujours simple. A peine me remémorais-je un épisode de notre virée à deux que je sentais le regard moqueur de Jasper qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un clin d'oeil à Emmett, automatiquement intercepté par Alice, et rapporté à Rosalie. Je grognais alors, soutenue par Edward qui lisait en plus les esprits mal placés – mais trop justes – de ses frères et soeurs.

J'étais dans notre chambre, dans les bras d'Edward, souriant aux anges. Souriant à mon Ange maudit. Lorsque quelque chose vint titiller mes narines. Edward le remarqua aussi et se redressa dans le lit, à l'affût. Il grogna de colère et en moins d'une minute nous fûmes tous deux habillés et au rez-de-chaussée, avec notre famille.

Carlisle ouvrit la porte, Emmett, Jasper et Kate ( Pourquoi elle ? Franchement... Je ne comprenais pas grand chose à ma famille parfois. ) sur les talons. C'est là que l'odeur se répandit dans la villa, je coupais ma respiration, c'était insupportable. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir ce qui en était la cause, et je croyais ne pas vouloir le savoir.

Et là, il apparut.

- Jake !

Je fis un pas en avant mais je me retins d'en faire plus, le souvenir de ses dernières paroles remontant à la surface. Je me replaçais légèrement par rapport à Edward, en position défensive.

- Bella... Les Cullen... J'ai à vous parler, ne craigniez rien, nous sommes du même côté.

**OOO**

**Tadaaam ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Que signifie la réaction de Jacob ? **

**Je veux votre avis bien sûr, ainsi que toutes vos suppositions qui pourraient me donner des idées pour la suite car même si j'en ai quelques-unes, je vous écoute ! :P**

**So... Review please ! **

**Bisous**

Nyah-Cullen


	5. When The Day Met The Night

**Voici le 5e chapitre ! Déjà ?! Pfiou... Je vois pas le temps passer, même si j'ai été longue à poster le chapitre 4 ^^ Par contre cette fois, je trouve que j'ai été assez rapide ! J'arrête de me vanter, promis ^^ Mais il y a eu un gros bug de Fanfiction,net, en tout cas, de mon côté et je ne pouvais rien poster ! Sinon vous l'auriez eu il y a déjà deux jours ^^**

**Et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews ce coup-ci ! :( Je me suis décidée à poster pour me faire pardonner mon retard par rapport aux derniers chapitres mais si je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, je ne risque pas de me forcer à écrire beaucoup pendant les périodes scolaires... **

**Le titre de ce chapitre est une chanson de Panic! At The Disco ! :D**

**_LuckyPotterCullen_ : Des vampires ravageurs ? Bonne idée, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, tu vas voir ! :P**

**_ARUKA01_ : Merci ! :D**

**_tchingtchong_ : Bah j'ai été trahie par Stephenie Meyer dans Breaking Dawn, Jacob m'est devenu sympathique et voilà le résultat --' Je me suis bien amusée avec Jasper et Emmett, et je compte continuer ! Ils sont tellement fun... ^^**

**OOO**

_Chapter 5 : When The Day Met The Night_

- Bella... Les Cullen... J'ai à vous parler, ne craigniez rien, nous sommes du même côté.

Je fronçais les sourcils, imitée par Edward qui devait voir les images défiler dans l'esprit de mon meilleur ami. Carlisle referma la porte et proposa à Jacob de s'asseoir. Irina, à juste quelques mètres de moi, ne tenait plus en place, ses yeux dorés étaient passés au noir, je craignais le pire. Jake grimaça quand il me vit m'asseoir sur les genoux mais ne fit pas de remarque et préféra se tourner vers Carlisle.

- Les autres ne savent pas que je suis là, et je ne compte pas retourner à La Push, trop dangereux. Il se passe des choses bizarres, leur comportement a changé depuis près de deux mois, juste avant ta transformation. Ils sont plus... Féroces. Ils préfèrent manger de la viande crue plutôt que de la nourriture humaine. J'ai essayé de découvrir ce qu'il se passait... Et pourquoi je ne suis pas touché !

- Et qu'as-tu découvert ? S'empressa de dire Carlisle, aussi curieux que nous tous.

- Rien de particulier, juste un mot qui revenait souvent, un nom je crois, mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce que c'était.. Voltris... Vultris... Votris... Voturis... Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

L'ambiance se glaça soudain. Je connaissais moi aussi le pourquoi de ce changement, les Volturi. J'en savais juste assez pour dire qu'ils étaient plus que dangereux. Et d'après la réaction de ma famille de vampires, j'étais très proche de la réalité.

- Volturi, trancha Edward.

- Des connaissances à vous ?

- Malheureusement, répondit Rosalie. Tes amis peuvent faire leurs prières.

Jacob la dévisagea puis déglutit, il comprenait. J'eus une pensée pour ceux qui m'avait accueillie alors que j'étais au plus bas. Je les aimais bien, même s'ils voulaient la mort des vampires, y compris celle de mon Clan.

- Mais on peut faire quelque chose quand même ? Ce sont des loup-garous, et alors ? On ne va pas les laisser mourir comme ça ? Dis-je au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence gêné.

Edward resserra sa prise autour de ma taille et embrassa le creux de mon cou. Non, on ne pouvait rien faire et cela m'énervait plus que tout. Mes humeurs de nouveau-né n'étaient pas toujours au beau fixe et je n'avais pas mangé depuis longtemps. Je me levais brusquement et sortis de la pièce. Edward me rattrapa et nous partîmes ensemble dans la forêt.

Après avoir massacré trois pumas, je laissais le soin à Edward de couvrir mes traces, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je rentrais dans la villa, toujours aussi excédée. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas les sauver ?!

- Bella... Calme-toi, s'il te plaît, nous allons essayer de trouver une solution ma chérie, me dit Esmé alors que j'entrais à grand pas dans le salon où tout le monde s'était réuni.

- Vous avez découvert pourquoi Jake n'est pas atteint ? Demandai-je, acariâtre.

- Non, me répondit Rosalie, cassante. Nous cherchons toujours ce qui différencie Médor des autres cabots.

- Hey ! Protesta Jacob, mais je le stoppais d'un regard, je n'avais pas l'intention d'arbitrer un match entre ma soeur et mon meilleur ami.

Je réfléchissais quand me revint en mémoire ma première rencontre avec la meute, pour parler de Victoria. Embry n'avait-il pas mentionné que Jacob était un « loup-né », que personne n'était capable de se transformer comme lui dans la meute ?

Je fis part de mes découvertes à l'auditoire présent et Edward arriva ensuite, je me blottis dans ses bras, m'excusant de ma conduite de tout à l'heure. Il secoua la tête et me dit que ce n'était rien.

- Tu n'as aucun autre détail de cette importance à nous communiquer, cabot ? Comme le fait que tu as un superpouvoir ou un truc du genre ? Cracha Rosalie.

- Bah mon ancêtre, Ephraïm Black, c'était lui le chef de la meute, et_ je_ devrais être l'Alpha, pas Sam.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'est qu'un second ?

- Exactement.

- Il se pourrait que ce soit ton statut qui t'immunise, mais pourquoi Edward peut entendre tes pensées alors ? Réfléchit Carlisle à voix haute.

- Il est immunisé contre les attaques mentales, le pouvoir d'Edward n'est pas une attaque, juste une petite intrusion, dit Alice.

Le processus continua, sous les yeux éberlués de Jake qui ne comprenait rien à ce que nous faisions. Au bout d'un moment je le vis bailler, mais personne d'autre ne le remarqua. Je donnais un coup de coude à Edward qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil et lui proposa une chambre qu'il accepta volontiers. Je l'accompagnais à l'étage, lui montrant sa chambre et les commodités.

- Merci Bells. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça à l'hôpital, mais j'y étais obligé pour...

- ... Ne pas paraître suspect. J'ai compris Jake, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, je suis heureuse que tout aille mieux, en quelque sorte. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

Il pouffa et j'aurais pu piquer un fard de colère, si j'en avais été capable.

- Et que devrais-je dire ! Seul au milieu de tous ces fous, j'attendais avec une impatience exemplaire une occasion pour m'éclipser ! Tu m'as énormément manquée, Bells.

Je souris et le pris dans mes bras, il était bouillant et puant... Au bout de quelques secondes, nous nous lâchâmes, une moue de dégoût sur chacun de nos visages. Nous nous mîmes à rire de la tête de l'autre et il bailla. Je le laissai et rejoignis mon Clan et les bras d'Edward.

- Je t'aime, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Et moi plus, lui répondis-je, souriant aux anges.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel et Rose pouffa. Bah ! Ils étaient bien pareil...

- Bon, qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas combattre les Volturi, ni les loups, nous sommes en sous-effectif, dit Jasper.

- Et si nous allons à Volterra, nous risquons de subir la même chose que les gars de La Push, sauf Bella qui paraît immunisée, continua Alice.

- Ou alors nous pouvons contacter d'autres vampires pour nous aider, proposa Tanya.

- Toujours le risque d'être contrôlé par le Volturi ayant cette capacité, soupira Carlisle.

- Pas forcément, commença Eléazar, si nous nous réfugions sous un bouclier mental, nous ne risquerions plus rien.

- D'accord, mais où en trouver un ?! S'exclama Edward.

- Bella, serais-tu d'accord pour nous protéger ? Me dit soudain Eléazar.

Nous le regardâmes tous avec des yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. Moi ? Un bouclier ?! Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Enfin...

**OOO **

**:D Review ! Je sais qu'il y en a qui me lisent et qui ne postent pas de review, sauf que je vous le dis, ce n'est pas bien ! ^^ J'adore avoir des reviews et quand je suis très contente, j'écris plus ( si mes profs ont décidé de me laisser un peu de répit ^^ ) **

**/!\ Je viens de créer un blog pour poster ma nouvelle fiction, je vous donne l'adresse, ce serait très gentil d'aller y faire un tour et de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Voilà ! :D**

**/**

**Merci beaucoup ! :)**

**Troisième et dernière chose, est-ce qu'il y aurait par hasard des fans de Dr House ( je sais, je suis pas dans la section Dr House, mais on sait jamais ^^ ) par ici ? Parce que je suis depuis peu une addict et y a deux-trois trucs que j'ai pas compris ^^ **

**Bises**

**Nyah-Cullen**


End file.
